


And All I Do Is Sit And Think About You

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Comfort/Angst, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: After going to Japan for several months to escape South Korea and the life he had made for himself, now suffocating, Joshua Hong returns for long-time friend, Jeon Wonwoo
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 12





	And All I Do Is Sit And Think About You

**Author's Note:**

> Mwynhau cariads :) Tell me if you want a sequel

Wonwoo looked around his bedroom, waiting for Joshua to come. He had been waiting all month for this. Each day was some sort of subconcious countdown. Waiting for Joshua to come back home from Japan. Joshua had basically ran away a few months ago; he had had enough of everyone. All their gang on friends, work, day to day survival. He cheerfully but darkly-edged told them all to fuck off and he got on a plane. It had been a month ago that Joshua had finally called Wonwoo back - and just Wonwoo, not the others - and told him that he though he might come back to Korea.

But only if it felt right.

Wonwoo deeped down that his existence was enough to make it feel right for Joshua. He tried not to dwell on the harshly-etched memory in his brain, the memory of Joshua exploding and asking if he had some sort of retardation, his near constant silence and his fucked-up brain giving fucked-up depressive swings -

"Fuck." Wonwoo swore to himself, and ran his hands through his hair. No. It would be different. Everyone needed this. He needed this.

Two and a half hours later, a knock went on his front door. Wonwoo had nearly been completely asleep in his bed, waiting for Joshua. He quickly pulled some clothes on, having gone to bed naked, and answered the front door. When he opened it, he was greeted with the sight of a tired-looking Joshua with two suitcases and a smaller bag by his sides.

"Hey...look at you." Joshua said softly. Wonwoo gazed at how Joshua's full lips moved as he spoke. Wonwoo remembered distinctly what those lips could do. Not too long after Joshua had ran away to Japan, Wonwoo had had a sex dream so powerful - a memory of him and Joshua - that, almost terrifyingly, it had felt like actual sex. His skin had seared as his body had heated up inside, everything about him going tight and hot and high. Sweat slicked down his back and the backs of his knees and neck as a erection had formed between his legs, and, then, he had come while....

Wonwoo swallowed. "You look like you're going to fall over." He told Joshua. Joshua's small smile became a little bit wider. Wonwoo held the front door open as Joshua got his suitcases and bag into the hallway. They stood there for a few moments afterwards.

"Can we go to your room?" Joshua asked, truly looking now as though he would suddenly pass out. Wonwoo gathered Joshua up in his arms, and the older man settled in there nearly contently.

"Wait." Wonwoo ran his hand through Joshua's hair. Joshua rested his head against the crook of Wonwoo's shoulder and neck. Wonwoo considered Joshua; he was wearing one of his pale coloured turtle-neck jumpers and jeans with his boots and a thick wool coat. Not an obscene amount of layers to get him out of. Wonwoo wondered if Joshua would fall asleep during the sex. It had never happened before but Wonwoo wouldn't tempt it not to happen with Joshua in the state he was in. Either way, Joshua was still a very attractive man; he made something warm curl up in Wonwoo's body. "You need me to carry you?" He asked.

"No." Joshua replied stoutly. He looked up hazy-eyed at Wonwoo. "Why the fuck do you live in a two-storey house?"

"Because I like it." Wonwoo replied softly before he kissed Joshua on the mouth. He had to force himself, a commando's voice going through his head, spitting direct orders, to not shove his tongue seven inches down Joshua's throat like he wanted to. The moment he pulled back from the gentle kiss, Joshua blinked at him once before his legs neatly went out from beneath him.

Wonwoo burst out laughing. "Jesus Christ, are you drunk?" He joked. Joshua looked very stunned, but much more awake, as he got himself up from the floor.

"I'll be very honest." Joshua said simply. "That's never happened before." The frankness about Joshua's being made Wonwoo grin. 

"You want to come to my room now?" Wonwoo asked. Joshua walked with him up the stairs.

Once they were in Wonwoo's bedroom, Joshua and Wonwoo seperately peeled off their clothes and then laid down on the bed together. Wonwoo thought Joshua - even though the same - looked a million times more transcending in his body than he had before. Wonwoo felt Joshua gazing at him also, and felt sick inside all of a sudden. It just felt like Joshua was trying to find a flaw in him. Joshua's hand reached over from where they laid side by side and his fingertips traced over the mountain-like rise of Wonwoo's hip-bone.

"I won't say I miss you because I was happy by myself but after a while I got thinking about..." Joshua trailed off. "It's inside me, but it won't come out."

Wonwoo felt himself nod internally but he couldn't move as Joshua's eyes came up to meet his. "Did you hook up with anyone in Japan?" Wonwoo asked. Joshua turned on his side. Wonwoo looked out the outer lines of Joshua's hips, side, arms and his his sex fell towards the bed as he shifted.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it." Joshua confessed. "I'd get talking to them, kiss them, maybe, but, then...I just couldn't do it." He gazed at Wonwoo. "Do I smell weird?" He suddenly asked. "Sorry, I only just realized that you might want something half hygenic..."

"Yeah." Wonwoo smiled, trying to make sure Joshua wasn't nervous. Wonwoo wondered why Joshua was nervous. Never with him. Occasionally when he and Jeonghan or he and Junhui were messing about, but, no, never with him. Wonwoo wondered if after a while in Japan the shame had started to creep into Joshua's bones of how he had carried on and screamed at all of them. Wonwoo didn't really want to admit it, but that had hurt. A knife twisting up the line of his spine, in-between his ribs, one by one. Ribbing apart muscle and tendons until Wonwoo felt like the blood pooling internally was going to have in stuck in one spot forever, making him feel awful. "We've had a bit of trouble, come with me." Wonwoo led Joshua through his house. "When my brother and his sister came to stay for a couple of days the bathroom stuffed up. The toilets didn't flush properly, the water didn't drain out of the sink and baths; Bo Hyuk plunged the sink and suddenly a fountain came up through the plug-hole in the bath-tub."

Joshua laughed. "Oh, shit, sorry, I shouldn't laugh." He grinned. "Is it fixed, now?"

"Not quite. You have to use the bathroom up here on the second floor." Wonwoo opened the door to the second bathroom for Joshua and then went to get him some towels.

"How high was the fountain out the bath-tub?" Joshua asked, just stepping into the shower as Wonwoo came back with his towels.

"About three feet."

Joshua laughed again. "And it was green?"

Wonwoo nodded. Joshua's eyes crinkled up at the corners as he laugh again, and Wonwoo liked the way his nose ever so slightly scrunched, just the moment in which he smiled to not smiling. They were left looking at each other for a few seconds afterwards. Wonwoo went to leave Joshua be, but Joshua called him back. When Joshua had buggered off to Japan, Wonwoo wondered if they'd ever get back in touch, or, whether, Joshua would come back to Korea and cut everyone else off except maybe Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Minghao, Vernon...

"Do you want to get in with me?" Joshua asked. As Wonwoo got in he wrapped his hands around Joshua's neck and brought him in to kiss him just before Joshua turned the water on.

Joshua made a soft noise against Wonwoo's mouth, and Wonwoo wondered if seven months without a shag had made him as sensitive and as hyped as a virgin again. Wonwoo moved one of his hands and manipulated the taps with a skill he had not known he had possessed within his being before all the while he didn't break the kiss with Joshua. Joshua's hands moved up to Wonwoo's neck and hair, and just as Wonwoo's arms went around Joshua's back tightly, the hot water from the shower head hit him. Joshua gasped against Wonwoo's mouth at the temperature, and Wonwoo grinned before slipping his tongue into Joshua's mouth. One of his hands came up to hold the back of Joshua's neck as Wonwoo ran his tongue along the backs of Joshua's teeth, noticing the strength and the sharpness of them as the teeth bit in a drag against his tongue. 

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Joshua growled as Wonwoo tightened his grip on Joshua's neck, digging his nails, though short, into his flesh. Both of their bodies were pressed tightly together and it almost frustating at how they got slick from the water coming over their bodies. 

"Look, total fuck-up, but there's limited hot water service so..." Wonwoo broke away to ask. Joshua looked at him dumb-foundly before making a single scoffing sound.

"Fuck off." Joshua said. Wonwoo shook his head. He kissed Joshua again.

"You look beautiful when you're like this." Wonwoo told him, the other of his hands now having left the small of Joshua's back to curve under Joshua's jaw and hold it. Wonwoo realized that later on he'd think it was dominating, too threatening, but this was the first time in months that he had been able to have Joshua here when he needed him. Wonwoo let Joshua go and instead held him close to him again, rubbing his hands and the flowing hot water over Joshua's back. Joshua's eyes briefly closed for a few moments, his head tipping back slightly.

"Oh, Christ, you sound like Jeonghan." Joshua told Wonwoo.

"Maybe he's got a point." Wonwoo replied. Joshua smiled a little bit.

"Ok, that's clever." Joshua murmured. 

"See you in a minute." Wonwoo shifted slightly and bit the top of Joshua's ears. He felt Joshua's body shiver against his, and Wonwoo felt quite pleased with himself. He couldn't remember exactly who started that. He thought it might have been Soonyoung, sexually harrassing Seokmin and Jihoon and himself. When Soonyoung - "Tiger!" Soonyoung and given a mocking but funny claw gesture with a huge grin on his face - had nipped Jihoon's ear, Jihoon had punched him so hard in the face that he had on black eye to match the rest of one side of his face. When Soonyoung had done it to Seokmin, Seokmin had nearly gone ten feet into the air before nearly pissing himself laughing and smacking lightly at Soonyoung. When Soonyoung had done it to Wonwoo himself, Wonwoo had tipped his head back and had just looked at Soonyoung. Every member of their group had friends had their endorphin levels go through the roof at the sight of Soonyoung running at the speed of light through the back door, out into the garden, and over the back fence.

"He's a fuckin' athlete!" Vernon had called out after poor Soonyoung, giving a commentary.

It was only five minutes before Joshua was back on the bed beside him. "Can I top?" Joshua asked when Wonwoo fondled his cock and got the chance to just about put his tongue seven inches down Joshua's throat. "I haven't for ages."

Wonwoo laid back after getting Joshua a bottle of lube out of his bedside table. He had hidden all of that stuff away when his brother and his girlfriend had visited; his brother wasn't to be trusted further than he could be thrown. His brother had been a sensation at school due to going through the teacher's officies - how the fuck he had managed it, Wonwoo didn't know - and left little notes in places saying things such as, "I know about your son-in-law's tax evation efforts, Mrs. Fatty, science teacher." No one had explicitly known it was his brother, except Wonwoo. Wonwoo didn't want his brother finding anything that could possibly disoncert him, upset him, or, otherwise, be used as ammunition when they had a fight. Wonwoo knew his brother would easily ring up their parents and have a "word". 

Wonwoo couldn't help the small intake of breath as just one of Joshua's fingers pressed again his entrance. He hadn't had any sex either since Joshua had left. But Joshua wasn't going to know that. Absolutely bloody not. "I forgot what this was like." Joshua whispered down to Wonwoo, gazing in a way down at Wonwoo that made Wonwoo feel as though he was the living embodiment of clarity. He couldn't get over the expression on Joshua's face, how his eyes looked, lips looked, all of his skin...everything about him. Wonwoo closed his eyes as Joshua began to stretch him open. It felt good. That was the only way Wonwoo could describe. A second human being working on your body was one thing, but when it was Joshua Hong...

"Wonwoo, I'm going to go in now." Joshua said to him. Wonwoo opened his eyes to look at Joshua.

"I know you." Wonwoo repsonded. "You don't need to tell me. Just go in. Like we used to do."

Wonwoo a deep-throated "ah!" sound as Joshua neatly slid all the way inside of him in one. Joshua kept swearing, his skin flushed and he breathingly heavily. "Fucking hell, Wonwoo..." Joshua rested his nose and forehead against Wonwoo's, his elbows either side of Wonwoo's head. "You..."

"Nice to have you back." Wonwoo told Joshua, his lips just brushing up against the other mans.

Joshua began to move in and out inside of Wonwoo, and, with each thrust, both he and Wonwoo went in and out of what could only be described as getting over into the other side. Wonwoo's skin was burning, and it was both agonizing yet incredible. Everything was stretched and hot and tight, and Wonwoo didn't really mind if Joshua fucked him until he bled.

"Oh, fucking hell." Joshua said a split second after Wonwoo gasped shallowly at the feeling of Joshua coming inside him. "Woo, I'm so sorry - oh, fucking hell..."

"How long was that?" Wonwoo asked, blinking. He tried to sit up but Joshua was still inside of him. Joshua went to pull out but Wonwoo stopped him. 

"You know, I think I remember it." Wonwoo said. Joshua obviously didn't understand. "Something Jeonghan said. First time he ever fingered you -"

"Oh, God..." Joshua paled, and Wonwoo wondered if he thought that Jeonghan had never told anyone previously.

"You came with ten -" Wonwoo moved in index and middle fingers back and forth in gesture. "And the first time you ever had Jeonghan inside of you -"

"He didn't say that, did he, oh, God, please, he didn't?" Joshua begged.

"A minute thirty." Wonwoo finished. Joshua's head slumped down to the crook of Wonwoo's neck and shoulder.

"I'm really embarrassed." Joshua said.

"Do you think you can do it a couple of more times?" Wonwoo asked. Joshua blushed darkly. Wonwoo took that as "I wish I could dig a hole and die". Wonwoo tried again. "Josh?"

"Hm?" Wonwoo swore he could feel the vibration of Joshua's lips against his neck. "Is it ok if you stay inside me for a little while?"

"If you want." Joshua replied. "I'm sorry it's so bad."

Wonwoo touched Joshua's hair. "It's alright." He told him. "You've changed since you came back from Japan."

They were silent for a little while. "Everything was getting to heavy." Joshua confessed. "I'd had enough. It's no excuse for me being an arsehole."

Wonwoo wondered whether he should say his next words or not. "It was the worst for Jeonghan. It's not as though you two never row, but...he was a mess. He was angry, nervous, impatient, sad...it was really hideous to see him change like that. You didn't talk to us for months. We thought you were not going to come back into our lives." Wonwoo tilted his head to the side, his nose pressing against Joshua's hair. "Have you talked to the others yet?"

"No." Joshua said the one simple word quietly. Wonwoo closed his eyes briefly. 

"You're a liability, Joshua Hong." He told him. "But you're not what you thought you were." Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Joshua and held onto him tightly, Joshua still buried deep inside of him. 

"How were you?" Joshua asked. "All of that time?"

"Same as always." Wonwoo said. "It's true that...all I do is sit and think about you, and if I knew what you'd do...it was strange, not having you around. Just...having you around. That's good. You're in my world."

They went silent again. 

"Is this what everything is supposed to be like?" Joshua asked.

"I think so." Wonwoo answered.

"This sucks, then." As Joshua breathed in and out, Wonwoo could feel his chest pressing up and down against his. Joshua's body seemed heavier than before, and the seemingly extra weight gave Wonwoo a sense of security, the human being in his arms and inside of him.

"It's just the sex. Trust me." Wonwoo amended.

Joshua laughed softly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Wonwoo promised him. "You ok with being home?"

"...I think I'll get used to it." Joshua decided after a long, long time.


End file.
